Miraculous Christmas
by JK-Chan
Summary: Sakura and Shao Ran want to meet each other... What will Tomoyo and the others do to help?! n_n


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is *obviously* CLAMP's! n_n; And, as I always say, I really (sob!) don't deserve owning it. . . -_-;  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Hi! This fic is specially made for Christmas! ^0^ Please kindly R&R! n_~  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
  
  
*Oishii = delicious.  
  
*Gomen ne = informal form of 'sorry'.  
  
*Hai = yes.  
  
*Arigatou = thanks.  
  
*Yatta = yeah/yay.  
  
*Gaki = brat.  
  
*Gomenasai = the formal term of 'sorry'.  
  
*Baka = idiot.  
  
*Hime = princess.  
  
*Zettai = certainly.  
  
*Wei = hello(Chinese).  
  
*Mei-sen-me = nothing(Chinese).  
  
*Moshi-moshi = hello.  
  
*Yosh = yes.  
  
  
  
~*MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS*~  
  
  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas~! And a Happy New Year!" Kero sang happily.  
  
"Hoe~! Kero-chan! Stop eating the Christmas cake I just made!" Sakura shouted at the now-greedily-eating-handful-of-cake-while-floating Kero.  
  
"Oishii~!" Kero commented while he swooped *another* handful of chocolate cake on the table. . . -_-;  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura swung a mop that accidentally hit Kero, sending him falling like a light feather. . . n_n;  
  
"Hoe! Gomen ne, Kero-chan! I didn't do it on purpose!" Sakura knelt and apologizing the fainted guardian in vain. . .  
  
"Uh. . ." Kero finally woke up-  
  
TING TONG!  
  
"Coming!" Sakura said and dropped Kero. . .  
  
-only to be knocked out again by Sakura. . . -_-;  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Merry Christmas!" Sakura greeted happily.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan," as usual, Tomoyo greeted politely.  
  
Tomoyo then gave a present to Sakura.  
  
"Hai." she said with a smile.  
  
"A Christmas present for me?! Hoe~! Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, her face beaming with delight.  
  
"Ah! I also want to give you something! Wait!" Sakura said and rushed inside.  
  
"Oh! Please come in, Tomoyo!" Sakura said from inside as she remembered that she forgot to tell her best friend to come in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, where did I keep the present for Tomoyo?!" Sakura said, a bit frustrated.  
  
Sakura dug through her backpack, cabinets, and drawers hastily.  
  
"Yatta! I found it!" she said happily when she found it in one of her drawers.  
  
"Now. . . Hoe?" Sakura stopped and noticed something under the present.  
  
She picked a picture and looked at it.  
  
"Sh. . . Shao Ran-kun. . ." she whispered sadly while looking at Shao Ran's smiling picture.  
  
"I wish I can meet you this Christmas. . ." she hugged the photo tightly. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Kero were eavesdropping from behind Sakura's door.  
  
"Poor Sakura. . ." exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"And to that annoying gaki too!" Kero added, annoyed.  
  
"Ah! Kero-chan!" Tomoyo said half-shouted, surprising Kero.  
  
"Ssst!!" Kero hushed frantically.  
  
"Oops." Tomoyo realized and covered her mouth, but it seemed that Sakura didn't notice. . .  
  
"Gomenasai, I just got an idea!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"An idea?" Kero asked, puzzled.  
  
"Un, I'm planning to. . ."  
  
Tomoyo whispered to Kero's ear.  
  
"That's a GREAT idea!!" Kero shouted loudly, forgetting the fact that he should stay silent. . . -_-;  
  
"Ke. . . Kero-chan. . .!" Tomoyo warned in a whisper.  
  
"Hoe? Kero-chan?" Sakura asked from her room.  
  
"Argh, baka!!" Kero said to himself.  
  
"Are you there?" Sakura asked again, now deciding to walk to her door to assure herself.  
  
"Le. . . Let's go!" Kero whispered carelessly and dragged Tomoyo down the stairs in a pool of smokes(you know. . . n_n;).  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked in confused as she saw nobody behind the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huff! Huff!" both Kero and Tomoyo panted hard.  
  
"That's. . . a narrow escape. . ." declared Kero between his pant.  
  
"So! Are we going to execute your plan?!" Kero said brightly, forgetting his tiredness.  
  
Tomoyo flashed her hime smile.  
  
"Zettai!" she said positively.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Hong Kong. . .  
  
"Merry Christmas, Shao Ran!" Mei Lin said, popping colorful papers and ornaments onto Shao Ran.  
  
"O. . . Oi!" he complained.  
  
"What's WRONG with you?! It's Christmas time! You should be happy and cheerful!" pouted Mei Lin.  
  
"I'm not really in mood. . . and beside, it's still Christmas Eve. . ." he explained.  
  
"Well! You should have the Christmas spirit now!" Mei Lin insisted.  
  
". . ." Shao Ran didn't make any comment.  
  
"Is it. . . because Kinomoto isn't here?!" teased Mei Lin.  
  
Shao Ran face reddened till it became as red as roasted tomato(I wonder if tomato can be roasted. . . Well. . .n_n;).  
  
"It's true, right?!" she teased some more.  
  
"Eh?" Mei Lin stopped when she saw Shao Ran's expression.  
  
"I. . . promised her that I will come to Tomoeda for Christmas. . . But I can't. . ." he said gloomily.  
  
"But. . . why?! Have you told Kinomoto about this?!" Mei Lin demanded.  
  
Shao Ran nodded, his eyes reflecting deep sadness.  
  
"I told her 2 days ago. . . I can't go since I have to come to the Christmas party with the other Li clan!(yup, they celebrate Christmas! Or at least in my fic. . . -_-;)" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh. . ." Mei Lin hesitated.  
  
'. . . I really wish I can go. . .' he thought with a sigh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello? Ah, Tomoyo-san. . . Eh. . .? Hm. . . interesting. . . Okay, I'll help. . . You're welcome. Bye, Merry Christmas. . ."  
  
A figure hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's that, Eriol?" Ruby Moon (in Nakuru shape), carrying a pan of assorted cookies, asked.  
  
The mentioned person turned around towards the puzzled guardian and smiled mischievously. . .  
  
"I got something to do. . ." he answered shortly, his grin never leaves.  
  
"Um. . . I got a bad feeling about this. . ." whispered Ruby Moon to Spinel Sun beside 'her'.  
  
"You should know that there must be something fishy when he smiled like that. . ." Spinel said.  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, was thinking about something that made his eyes glinted with delight. . . n_n;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wei? Ah! Merry Christmas, Daidouji! Eh? A plan?! Oh, oh, I understand! Okay, okay, see you!"  
  
Mei Lin hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's that?" Shao Ran-who just came out from his room- asked.  
  
Mei Lin smiled innocently, but her certain expression told that she was lying.  
  
"Mei-sen-me!" she answered back suspiciously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a snowless night in Tomoeda, and a girl with purple fur coat seemed to talk with somebody.  
  
"Now, are you all ready?" Tomoyo called from her 'special' walkie-talkie that she distributed to the others involved in her 'enormous' plan. . . n_n;  
  
"Yes." Said Eriol  
  
"Uh, huh!" Mei Lin said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Kero said and went into action.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Knock! Knock!*  
  
"Coming!" Shao Ran said.  
  
He was wearing a formal Chinese-style suit, getting ready to go to the Li clan's Christmas party.  
  
'Where's Mei Lin when I need her?!' Shao Ran grumbled in his thoughts while he opened the door.  
  
The person behind the door shocked him.  
  
"HI. HIIRAGIZAWA?!" Shao Ran shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Hi, my cute descendant," he smiled innocently.  
  
"What are you DOING HERE?!" Shao Ran shouted, demanding.  
  
"It's a long story. . . Just come with me- Don't worry about anything else, we've taken care about the others. . ."  
  
Shao Ran cancelled his question when Eriol answered exactly what he wanted to ask, when he was just open his mouth. . .  
  
"But. . . where are we going?" he asked again.  
  
"Just follow me, we'll explain later!" Eriol said and left Shao Ran to decide.  
  
"Ah! Wait!" he finally followed the boy with spectacles.  
  
'Wait a minute. . . We?!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mei Lin, where's Shao Ran?" Mrs. Li asked.  
  
"Ah. . . Um. . . He's on the way here!" she lied.  
  
Suddenly, 'Shao Ran' came in.  
  
"Sorry for my lateness, Mother. . ." he bowed formally.  
  
His mother eyed him suspiciously, but finally left him without a word. . .  
  
'Huh. . .! I thought she knew about it. . .' Mei Lin thought nervously, she was sweating heavily.  
  
'Luckily Hiiragizawa could use his magic to make a duplicate of Shao Ran!' she thought again, looking at 'Shao Ran'. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up! It's almost Christmas!" Tomoyo reminded hastily.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo-san, we're on our way. . ." Eriol answered.  
  
"So. . . You and the others transported me, here to Tomoeda, by magic, so I can meet Sakura?!" Shao Ran shouted in great disbelief.  
  
"Yes. . . Are you angry?" Eriol asked without looking at him.  
  
". . . No. . . Thanks. . ." he said.  
  
Eriol smiled a warm smile.  
  
"You're welcome. . ."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In the meantime, Sakura was sitting on her bed, wondering about how Christmas will be with Shao Ran.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!  
  
Sakura took her special pink cell phone and spoke.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura! Please go outside! There's something unusual here!" Tomoyo answered back, her voice seemed panic.  
  
"O. . . Okay, Tomoyo-chan! I'll be right there!" with that, she hung up and rushed downstairs. She opened her front door and found something unusual indeed. . .  
  
"Sh. . . Shao Ran-kun?!" Sakura gasped, surprised.  
  
"Sakura. . ." Shao Ran said in relief.  
  
"But. . . how. . ."  
  
Shao Ran came closer and pulled out something from his pocket. . . A small box with pink ribbon!  
  
"Me. . . Merry Christmas. . ." he said shyly and handed Sakura the gift.  
  
Sakura looked at the gift and back at Shao Ran's soft amber eyes. . .  
  
She hugged the stunned Shao Ran with a glad expression.  
  
"Merry. . . Christmas. . ." she said with tears of joy.  
  
"Now. . ." said Eriol and swung his wand. Purple aura engulfed it. Suddenly, it began to snow. . .  
  
"Kero-chan!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
Kero flew and sent some golden sparks of his fire.  
  
The clock stroke 12 and the sounds of bells could be heard. . . The mixture of golden fire sparks and snow formed a romantic shower among the grateful couple, giving them the greatest Christmas gift ever. . .  
  
  
  
#THE END# (25th December 2002, 12.35 A.M.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whew! I finally finished this fic! n_n; And WOW! I only make it in a day! 0_o; My fastest record till now! n_n; Anyway, please R&R! ^0^ Sorry if you find any mistakes or OOC-ness since I made it in a hurry! n_n; Please feel free to ask anything! And finally, from the deepest of my heart, I wish you the Merriest Christmas and the Happiest New Year! Arigatou! #n_n#  
  
P.S. Sorry for not updating my other fics! I'll try to finish and post them on Saturday! Ja! n_n;  
  
#n_n#(JK-Chan) 


End file.
